


I like you and I love you

by t_hens



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: '“I like you.”It’s not the right word, not really. He’d meant to say, love, as his heart is practically bursting with it, but ‘like’ slips out and it’s not technically wrong. He does like Dan, a lot.“You like me?” Dan asks, raucous laughter barley contained by the palm of his hand. “Did you just friend zone me?”'





	I like you and I love you

**Author's Note:**

> i was bullied on twitter to write this based off of something i [tweeted ](https://twitter.com/ta_hens/status/1116052518033711104)this morning
> 
> this is _not_ beta'd so pls ignore all of the abundant typos

It’s bright outside. The blinds are open just a few centimeters but it’s still enough to have the unrelenting sun of a rare, true spring day to stream through their windows and bathe their bed in light.

Dan mumbles something beside Phil, probably awake because he felt Phil shift around to try and get back to sleep after seeing what time it was. They didn’t go to bed early enough to justify how awake he feels, but at least he’s got a nice sunny day to look forward to. Maybe he can convince Dan that they should order breakfast so they can eat on the patio.

“Morning,” Phil mumbles into Dan’s sun warm skin.

“‘S too early,” he grumbles back, trying to hide his face in his pillow.

Phil shuffles forward, wrapping his whole body around Dan and squeezing tight, smiling at the way he whines in response.

“Let’s order pancakes and eat outside, it’s too nice to be indoors.”

Dan grumbles again so Phil just lays his head down on his back and lets him lay there, his hunger not so pressing that they can’t cuddle for a bit.

-

It only takes a few minutes and Dan turns over and pulls Phil up towards his face so he can plant a kiss on Phil’s lips. 

“Your breath is terrible,” Phil says into the kiss.

“So is yours.” Dan kisses him again, with more vigor this time and Phil goes with it. They’ve got nothing to do today so it’s no skin off of Phil’s back to lay there and kiss the love of his life, even if both of them desperately need to brush their teeth.

Phil pulls away after a bit - breathless but content. Dan’s facing the window and the little bit of light streaming in frames him in the most beautiful way. His mop of curls, wild from sleep, shines like silk. The brown of his eyes looks especially warm and reminds Phil of late nights in the winter with too-hot cups of cocoa.

“Mmm,” Phil hums, feeling contentment all the way down to his bones. “I like you.”

It’s not the right word, not really. He’d meant to say, love, as his heart is practically bursting with it, but ‘like’ slips out and it’s not technically wrong. He does like Dan, a lot.

“You like me?” Dan asks, raucous laughter barley contained by the palm of his hand. “Did you just friend zone me?”

“What!? No!” Phil balks.

Dan just gives him a sarcastic nod and raises his eyebrows tauntingly, although Phil can see the humor in his eyes so he knows he’s not _actually_ upset.

“I meant to say I love you,” Phil whines but Dan just pats his shoulder consolingly.

“Yup. I like you too bub.”

-

He hears about it all day. As they eat breakfast (ordered pancakes on the patio because yes, Phil’s that spoiled), as they play video games and they chop veggies for dinner to make the vegan pasta that Dan likes.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that,” Phil says for the tenth time since they started cooking.

“I know,” Dan says, bumping their hips together. “But just for the record, I like you too.”

“Enough to marry me?”

Dan only gives him a fond eyeroll and a small ‘tsk’ in response. There are already plans, though far in the future, but they are there. Phil doesn’t need his answer to know that that the answer is already yes. 

“I love you,” Phil says. It’s not because he _needs_ to say it. He says it because he’s never felt anything the way that he feels for Dan. The very core of his being is just love for Dan, he’d bet anything on it.

“I love you too.” He waits just a beat before tacking on. “But just as a friend.”

“That’s it!” Phil yells and tackles him into a hug, glad that Dan’s on dish duty and not chopping veggies.

He wrestles him to the floor and flops on top of him, laughing at the way that Dan’s breath huffs out of him in an exasperated manner.

“You’re the worst.”

“Mmm maybe.” 

Dan’s grinning so hard all the tiny lines in his face are prominent; all the lines that have grown there during their nearly ten years together. It’s a reminder that even if some days are hard, there are enough good days that the evidence is visible on both of their faces. It says more than three words ever will, but when Dan replies “I love you too,” Phil’s face still splits into a grin too big for his face.

He’s lucky he gets to be in love with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> like/reblog on [tumblr](http://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/184096438536/i-like-you-and-i-love-you) and view on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ta_hens/status/1116136016153235456) if you like :)


End file.
